Mr. King
Mr. King is the main antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is the villainous owner of the King Foundation, a front for his true organization, a crime syndicate called Dealer. He intends to have the Dealer members harvest Crimson Energy from fallen Wizards which were corrupted by Noise Cards, so that he can enter Meteor G's server, and use its power to control the Earth. Believing humans to be too weak to survive, he feels himself the one fit to rule humanity with his leadership. Despite Mr. King himself being human, he sees himself higher than humanity itself. History Mr. King is known to be ruthless and oppressive, as he even has his Wizard, Dread Joker engage in combat with Acid Ace so as to harvest the Crimson Energy when they take each other out. When he escapes to his orbital base, he then uses Meteor G to attack WAZA - Alohaha, and WBG Studio, trapping its staff within Noise Waves, and making the place inaccessible due to interference. His subordinates Jack and Queen Tia confront him, but are shortly held captive. His right-hand lady, Heartless, then turns on him, releasing Jack and Queen Tia and attempts to trap King, but it fails when King reveals to have transformed himself into an EM being, much in the same way Omega-Xis turned Kelvin Stelar into one. Mr. King escapes into the Meteor Server, and Jack and Queen Tia follow, intending to use Meteor G for themselves. At the end of the game, Mr. King appears at the end of the Meteor Server, and fuses with the core of Meteor G to become the Crimson Dragon. His plans foiled, he decides to use Meteor G to destroy the Earth. After the Crimson Dragon is defeated, Mr. King is ejected from the Meteor Server, his fate is unknown. Appearance Mr. King has an appearance of a middle-aged gentleman, wearing a high-necked jacket with golden points, a white shirt inside and small ribbon at the neck giving him the appearence of a casino dealer. He also constantly seems wearing a pair of white gloves, possible for the use of playing cards. On the left side of his face, is a blue strip stretch from the air to the chin. His hair is combed back and apparently dyed. He always travel on top of a hovering massive black-colored deck, with many yellow lines in it, and embedded with many technologies such as displaying air waves and controlling Meteor G from outer space. Personality Mr. King is cruel, ruthless, and tyrannical individual who will use both Wizards and humans (mainly children) alike without caring for them. This is revealed when the truth of King Foundation is told, that the adopted children were to be scapegoats for Mr. King's criminal activities, most of them never coming back, apart from Queen Tia and Jack. He can also be described as someone who hates to lose. Mr. King feels that he is more superior than all of humanity, claiming that both humans and their technology were weak and that he would be the fittest to rule both. For such reasons he would use his powerful Noise machinery, act on his hatred towards the current society, and corrupt Wizards, traits that can effectively make Mr. King the replacement of Dr. Regal. Even more considering that he would use a cybernetic asteroid (in this case Meteor G) for his own purposes, pretty much like Dr. Regal did with Duo's Asteroid, as well as both LaserMan and Dread Joker (which are Dr. Regal and Mr. King's, Navi and Wizard respectively) have a strong resemblance to each other. Gallery Images image699.png|Mr. King's render. MMSF3MKI2.png|Mr. King's game icon. MMSF3MKI1.png|Mr. King's second game icon. MMSF3MKI6.png|Mr. King in game appearance. MMSF3MKI3.png|Mr. King at the Dealer base. MMSF3MKI4.png|Mr. King at the Orbital base. MMSF3MKI5.png|Mr. King's last moments. 2hegxr.gif|Mr. King's demise. tumblr_nvyvk3iqlO1u87la8o3_1280.jpg|Mr. King's concept art. Videos Image699.png Trivia *If the HumorWrd ability is equipped to Omega-Xis and the L button pressed, the player may get a call from Mr. King explaining the blue lines on his face. It is not in-depth and most of it is in whispers, but it has something to do with Heartless. *It is revealed in Star Force: Official Complete Works that, King's markings are actually a metal mask he is able to remove. *Mr. King is essentially Dr. Regal 2.0. They even have the same evil plans, centered almost identical types of the corruption (though Noise is more like Bug Frags than Dark Power), andboth fixated on an impending meteor. *He also has elements of other Mega Man main antagonists. **Mr. King's early concept art was inspired, and looked very similar to Dr. Wily, but they shifted his design from Wily-esque old man to a creepier gentleman-type character. **Mr. King's plan with Meteor G, also make him similar to Sigma, in Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X5, and both share almost identical facial makings. **His plans of using Meteor G as a satellite-mounted laser cannons, and when that failed, planning to crash it into Earth, and kill-off humanity, are nearly similar to Dr. Weil's plans with Ragnarok. **King's relationship with Jack and Queen Tia (who are Prometheus and Pandora), makes him homologus Master Albert. His plans to take over Meteor G, and when that doesn't exactly work, fusing with the Crismon Dragon, are very similar to Albert's plan to revive Model W as Ouroboros, and using it to become Mega Man W. They both even use Draconic forms. **He also similar to Lord Wily since they both are leader of a crime syndicate, adopted children, and fusing and possessing powerful beasts *His wealth, power, influence, and good publicity status gives him a few similar to Lex Luthor. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gamblers Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Pure Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Category:Energy Beings Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Cataclysm Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased